I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Higher Ground Freak
Summary: A short story about a Mt. Horizon Christmas


This takes place the first christmas after Scott  
leaves. He has not come back and to make matters  
worse Jess is no longer at Horizon she left to live  
with an Aunt. Shelby is still there. Auggie's  
christmas isn't going so well either Juliette threw  
up again this time it was bad so she is in the nurses  
office. Daisy is as cheerfull as always (yeah right)  
expect that Ezra was put on shuns until Christmas Day  
tommorrow though that shouldn't bother Daisy cause her  
and Ezra don't like each other (so she claims) and  
then there's poor Peter, Sophie ran after David who  
took off eairler today. So basically in a nutshell  
(which is in fact where must people think they belong  
ha) Christmas Eve Sucks.  
  
(Peter, Auggie, Daisy and Shelby are sitting by the  
fire all are quiet)  
  
Peter: Let's put on some christmas music shall we?  
  
Shelby: Please don't Peter it'll only depress us more  
  
Daisy: I agree  
  
Peter: Fine I was just trying to cheer us up  
  
Auggie: Face it Peter our christmas is ruined  
  
Peter: I'm sorry  
  
(silence again)  
  
BELLS WILL BE RINGING  
shelby staring at the fire  
THE SAD SAD NEWS  
Ezra sitting alone on his bed  
OH WHAT A CHRISTMAS  
Daisy looking at the christmas tree  
TO HAVE THE BLUES  
Auggie looking in the window at Juliette sleeping  
  
MY BABY'S GONE  
Shelby looking the picture of the old cliffhangers on  
the mantle above the fireplace  
I HAVE NO FRIENDS  
David running in the woods  
TO WISH ME GREETINGS  
Peter thinking about his Dad and Brother  
CHOIRS WILL BE SINGING SILENT NIGHT  
Ezra working on a project involving a hat  
CHRISTMAS CAROLS BY CANDLE LIGHT  
Auggie touching Juliette's christmas stocking  
PLEASE COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS  
Shelby crying for Scott and Jess  
PLEASE COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS  
  
  
(camera fades to Scott sitting down looking at picture  
of Shelby, Juliette dreaming of Auggie, Sophie looking  
for David, Jess crying for Shelby)  
note: this is a different song I've put together with  
the other one  
  
I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS  
Scott hugging Shelby's picture  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
Sophie catching her breath  
PLEASE HAVE SNOW AND MISTLE TOE  
Juliette getting off her bed  
AND PRESENTS UNDER THE TREE  
Jess wrapping a present  
CHRISTMAS EVE YOU'LL FIND ME  
Sophie and David walking back to Horizon  
WHERE THE STAR LIGHT GLEAMS  
Juliette grabbing serveal gifts  
I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS  
Sophie and David walking into room   
IF ONLY IN MY DREAMS  
Scott falling asleep  
  
Peter: Sophie you're okay  
  
David: And so am I thank you very much  
  
Peter: Yeah you too buddy.   
  
Auggie: Have a seat   
  
David: thanks  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
Sophie and Peter hugging, Auggie shaking David's hand  
  
(all are silent once again when there is a knock at  
the door)  
  
Daisy: I bet that's Ezra wanting to get off of Shuns  
(Peter gets up and answers it)  
  
Shelby: Oh my God Jess (Jess runs to her and they hug)  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
Shelby and Jess crying in each others arms  
  
Jess: I had to come see you and the rest of the gang.   
Hi Peter, hey Sophie  
  
Peter: Hi Jess Merry Christmas  
  
Jess: Oh I got ya'll gifts ( hands out to Shelby and  
Peter and Sophie)  
  
David: nothing for me I feel so unloved  
  
(just then the door opens again and we see Juliette  
walk in)  
  
Auggie: Julies you shouldn't be here baby  
  
Juliette: (holding Auggie's hand) the nurse said it  
was okay  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
Auggie hugging Juliette  
  
Peter: I say now we put on some christmas music  
(switches the cd player on and plays Jingle Bell Rock)  
come on everybody let's rock.   
  
(Everyone starts dancing and having a good time when  
there is another knock on the door)  
  
Daisy: (looking a little happy but trying not to show  
it) Ezra (David opens the door)  
  
Juliette: (squeals) Kat!  
  
Kat: You know that saying there's no place like home  
for the hoildays?  
  
All: yeah sure right  
  
Kat: I think they were talking about this place   
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
All are taking their turn hugging Kat  
  
(in the background Winter Wonderland is playing)  
  
David: (singing song) Walking in my winter underwear  
  
Sophie: (laughing) David!  
  
David: sorry its the egg nog  
  
Peter: I want to make a toast, To Friendships old  
(looking at Kat) and new (looking at Jess) to life and  
love (looking at Sophie) and happiness (looking at all  
cliffhangers) all through the new year  
  
Auggie: here here  
  
(in the background Its the most wonderful time of the  
year is playing)  
  
Juliette: I can't believe that everyone is here  
  
Daisy and Shelby together: not everyone ( they both  
look at each other and Shelby rolls her eyes) (Ezra  
walks in Daisy doesn't see him)  
  
Daisy: (mumbles) at least you got someone  
  
Ezra: (clears throat) You got me (Ezra is wearing a  
hat with a mistle toe on it) (He kisses Daisy)  
  
Daisy: What was that for and aren't you on shuns  
  
Ezra: first of all you were under the mistle toe  
  
Daisy: that's only cause you came on me from behind  
  
Ezra: Plus Peter felt in generous mood so here I am  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
Daisy giving Ezra her gift to him  
  
(have yourself a merry little christmas plays in the  
background)  
  
HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS  
All are opening gifts next to the tree and fireplace  
LET YOUR HEART BE LIGHT  
David laughing at Ezra  
NEXT YEAR ALL OUR TROUBLES   
Shelby sitting by Jess  
WILL BE OUT OF SIGHT  
Daisy thanking the stars  
HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS  
Auggie slow dancing with Juliette  
MAKE THE YULTIE GAY  
Kat talking with Peter and Sophie  
NEXT YEAR ALL OUR TROUBLES   
Ezra throwing some pills in the fire  
WILL BE MILES AWAY  
Scott walking with the picture of Shelby in his hand  
ONCE AGAIN AS IN OLDEN DAYS  
Peter thinking about the past year  
HAPPY GOLDEN DAYS  
Daisy laughing with Ezra about their video  
OF YOUR FAITHFUL FRIENDS  
David looking at Sophie and Peter  
WHO ARE DEAR TO US  
Peter calling a group hug  
WILL BE NEAR TO US   
All Hugging  
ONCE MORE  
Kat wiping tears from her eyes  
SOMEDAY SOON WE WILL ALL BE TOGETHER  
Shelby looking at the picture on the mantle again  
IF THE FAITHS ALLOW, UNTIL THEN  
Auggie holding onto Juliette with all his might  
WE HAVE TO MANAGE THROUGH SOMEHOW  
Peter putting a hand on Shelby's shoulder as they look  
at the picture  
SO HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS  
Everyone is crying or just all around happy  
NOW ( Scott walks in and grabs Shelby from behind and  
kisses her)  
  
Scott: Merry Christmas Shel, I'm home  
  
I'll be home for christmas  
Scott hugging Shelby   
  
Daisy Singing:  
  
Bright colored packages under the tree  
But that's not all christmas time means to me  
It's sharing the season together as a family (looks  
at everyone)  
  
Let's make a memory this Christmas (Ezra Joins in)  
Let's make a memory this year  
We'll share precious moments together  
As our family and friends gather near  
So let's make a memory (Scott holding Shelby, Peter  
holding Sophie, Auggie holding Juliette, Ezra and  
Daisy singing while holding hands and Kat, David and  
Jess standing by the christmas tree)  
This Year  
  
Peter: Everybody now We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
  
All: We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
And A Happy New Year  
  
  
Peter: Happy Hoildays From Our Home To Yours!!!  
  
  



End file.
